


Snarky

by rupeecoloredhair



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, i mean its smut what are you lookin for, its gay, trevor is a bottom bc DUH, who needs a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rupeecoloredhair/pseuds/rupeecoloredhair
Summary: Trevor had honestly expected a quiet night. After some heavy travel with his new associates, the three had found a place to settle and rest for a few days before beginning their trek again. He’s already spent a bit of time at a local tavern, enjoying some drinks before begrudgingly saving his gold by trekking back to the room he was stuck sharing with Alucard. He’d been surprised to see the dhampir awake when he’d come back in. And that’s when the teasing started. He hadn’t meant for it to be taken as flirting, not entirely. Yes, the two had started to flirt back and forth to each other every so often and it had already resulted in a fling of sorts. Or two. Maybe four...





	Snarky

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something before the new season released and TECHNICALLY I did just that. Even if I beat it by a few hours, IT COUNTS.

Alucard slaps a hand over Trevor’s mouth, leaning close as he whispers, “Shut up.” Trevor smiles behind the hand. He’ll never properly admit it but he loves pushing Alucard’s buttons. Ruining that usual calm and almost regal demeanor with a scowl and maybe even a curse or two is Trevor’s new favorite pastime.

Alucard keeps the hand over his mouth for a little while. The cold glare melts into a smirk, hand finally moving down to grab at Trevor’s chin and hold his face so Trevor has no choice but to meet Alucard’s eyes. The dhampir steps closer— _ very _ close—and his usual haughty tone is back in his voice again, “Someone is misbehaving.”

“Oh? Who?” Trevor teases. It’s a little awkward talking with Alucard holding his chin like he is but he ignores it. He watches Alucard’s eyebrow shoot up, that smirk still evident on his face as his other hand moves to grasp at Trevor’s clothes.

“Why must you act so arrogant? As if I’m not going to fuck you senseless in just a few minutes time?” ...Damn, he’s good. Trevor doesn’t blush, or at least he hopes he doesn’t, keeping a stoic face even while Alucard’s hands moves lower. He undoes Trevor’s shirt as he moves down, letting his hands catch on the hem of Trevor’s trousers and stop—never breaking eye contact.

To his credit, Trevor keeps his cool. Somewhat. Not really. He’s trying too hard to seem cool so it’s probably very obvious to Alucard that he’s trying to not completely lose it. Alucard’s smirk grows wider as he leans in, whispering over Trevor’s skin, “Has it been too long already? How much are you aching for my touch?”

Alucard’s hands push down Trevor’s pants an inch. Trevor breathes in, waiting, but they don’t move further. Alucard is barely pressing his lips to Trevor’s neck now. Almost tickling him. “Should I make you beg?”

“I don’t beg.”

“You will.”

“I won’t.” Alucard scoffs. He finally presses his lips to Trevor’s neck and Trevor has to keep his knees from buckling. It hasn’t been that long, not really. But something as simple as Alucard doing his damndest to give Trevor a hickey is already driving him crazy.

Those hands move again; grabbing the edge of Trevor’s shirt, Alucard flips the shirt off of Trevor’s shoulders and tosses it to the floor. He grabs Trevor’s shoulders and forces him back until Trevor’s knees hit the bed, shoving him down onto the bed in one go. He’s finally able to see Alucard’s face again and that smirk is still there. Hands trail up to cup Trevor’s chin before moving away completely and  _ slowly _ begins undressing himself.

Trevor is determined to not give Alucard any satisfaction. He keeps his eyes glued to Alucard’s face. Nowhere else. He grips the edge of the bed hard as Alucard continues to undress himself, tossing his jacket and shirt to the floor and taking his time undoing the belt around his waist.

Trevor had honestly expected a quiet night. After some heavy travel with his new associates, the three had found a place to settle and rest for a few days before beginning their trek again. He’s already spent a bit of time at a local tavern, enjoying some drinks before begrudgingly saving his gold by trekking back to the room he was stuck sharing with Alucard. He’d been surprised to see the dhampir awake when he’d come back in. And that’s when the teasing started. He hadn’t meant for it to be taken as flirting, not entirely. Yes, the two had started to flirt back and forth to each other every so often and it had already resulted in a fling of sorts. Or two. Maybe four...

Alucard’s belt drops to the floor and the vampire steps closer once more. He stands between Trevor’s legs, letting a hand card through Trevor’s hair before leaning forward. His lips find Trevor’s, his hands rest on Trevor’s shoulders and push him back until Trevor is on his elbows, his legs move to straddle Trevor’s hips, and now he’s over Trevor and giving one of the most intoxicating kisses Trevor has ever has. It feels like forever before he pulls away from the heady kiss with another smirk.

“Tell me what you want,  _ Belmont _ .” Alucard draws out Trevor’s name as he presses his lips to Trevor’s skin again. Harsh kisses to his jaw, his neck, hands threatening to leave scratches while Trevor shudders.

“I don’t beg.”

“Then I can stop.”

“No, fuck no,” Trevor curses as his head lolled back. He’s struggling to keep his composure under the pressure of Alucard’s attention. And letting his head fall back was a mistake. Alucard attacks Trevor’s neck with the harshest kiss yet and Trevor has to bite his lip before he lets out some embarrassing noise.

He’s aching. Hips held down by Alucard’s legs, Trevor can’t even try to rub himself off on the material of his trousers for some kind of relief. And Alucard can tell. He grinds his hips down, rubbing Trevor’s length through his clothes, and Trevor falls to his back.

“F _ uck _ ,” he moans, almost defeated. Alucard’s smirk only grows as he leans back down to whisper in Trevor’s ear, “Tell me what you want.”

“Damn you.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I heard you.”

“Fine,  _ fine _ , fine, you win. You win,” Trevor gasps. “Fuck me. Alucard,  _ please _ .” He remembers the last time they had hooked up. Alucard had been so stuck up on manners as if they mattered in the slightest. Alucard’s motions still and he steps away from the bed. For a moment, Trevor wonders if he said the wrong thing.

“You can undress yourself,” Alucard says. Oh, he certainly can. Trevor almost frantically takes off the rest of his clothes, tossing them aside as Alucard reaches for the oil in the nightstand.

Trevor has barely thrown his boots aside when Alucard is back. A firm hand on his shoulder shoves Trevor back down before he’s kissing Trevor breathless once more. Hot and heady, the two pull away from the kiss gasping and Trevor—already wanting this to have happened  _ yesterday _ —moans.

“Patience,” Alucard whispers. “You know what patience is, don’t you?” Trevor huffs. He does his best to keep calm as Alucard finally starts to play with him. One hand already slicked with oil, slowly starts to pump two fingers—stretching him. Trevor bites his lip as Alucard quickly adds a third. Maybe Alucard is just a bit impatient as well.

The dhampir leans forward to catch on to Trevor’s lips. His fingers curl inside of Trevor and the kiss swallows Trevor’s moans. He seems determined to drive Trevor as crazy as possible. And it’s working. Trevor moans without a care into Alucard’s mouth. His hands find Alucard’s arms and grip  _ hard _ ; his nails leave red marks on Alucard’s pale skin. To Trevor, it feels like eternity. Alucard’s fingers are pumping painfully slow again and again and driving him insane. He’s already begged for this, why must Alucard take his sweet time? Hand slick with oil, lips swollen, Alucard pulls his hand from Trevor’s ass and sits back to start slicking himself.

“Flip over.”

“What? Can’t stand to look at my face while you fuck me?” Trevor says as he does what Alucard asks. “Can’t stand the idea of fucking  _ me _ ?”

“Oh, on the contrary.” Alucard’s voice drops into a husky purr. His lithe form drapes over Trevor’s back, hands spreading soft touches from his back down Trevor’s arms to his hands, pushing the other man further into the bed as the head of his cock pushes at Trevor’s entrance. “I wish everyone could know that I’m the one fucking you.” He rolls his hips forward. “What would people think—once they heard of a vampire being the one to fuck a Belmont?” Another roll of his hips and he’s nearly hilted himself inside of Trevor. Trevor’s hands grip the sheets underneath him. “I’d love to have everyone hear you begging me to fuck you.” Alucard’s hand suddenly grips Trevor’s hair and pulls it back. He starts to move his hips, pushing himself as deep as he can with every motion.

Trevor’s lip starts to bleed as he bites down. He moans low in his throat at every sharp thrust, continuing to grip the sheets below him as if they were a lifeline. They’ve barely started and he already feels like he’s going to come any second. Alucard has a strong grip on his hair. He won’t let Trevor try and hide his face in the covers. He can’t trust himself to say anything without letting out a noise so he says nothing. The sound of skin slapping skin fills the room, occasionally interrupted by the soft moans from Trevor and panting from Alucard.

“I— _ ah fuck _ —I’m close,” Trevor finally manages to whisper. He can’t see Alucard but he can feel that smug smile come back on his face. The hand in his hair disappears, joining the other to grab at Trevor’s hips as Alucard thrusts as far forward as he can—hilting himself completely in one go. Trevor’s head falls to the bed and he moans out, “That’s not  _ helping _ .”

Alucard doesn’t answer. His nails dig into Trevor’s skin until there are marks. His hips continue driving himself deep into Trevor’s ass with every motion. Trevor curses into the bedsheets until he can’t take it. He gasps wordlessly and cums hard, balling the sheets in his fist as he spills onto the covers below.

Alucard leans down over Trevor. Chest to back, his hands move from Trevor’s hips down to his hands, hips still pumping. His pace starts to falter as he kisses the back of Trevor’s neck and—almost instinctively—bites down  _ hard _ . Trevor jerks and gasps again, from both the sudden pain at his neck and the feeling of Alucard’s cum now filling him. Alucard is quick to remedy the bite; he licks at the blood dripping from the already bruising bite mark as his hips pull away. His mess dripping from Trevor to join the rest of the mess already on the bed.

And then it’s quiet. Trevor is still face down in the sheets, trying to collect himself. Alucard kisses down his back as he moves away from the bed. Not really in the mood to tidy up, he simply sets the oil on the side table before climbing back into bed. Trevor watches him as he pushes himself to his knees, hair slick from sweat and giving Alucard a half-hearted glare.

“What’s that for?” Alucard asks. He uses the edge of the already dirt sheet to clean himself off.

“Now the bed is all dirty,” Trevor fusses. He stands, nearly yanking the sheet away from Alucard so he can clean himself up. Alucard watches him—his own gloating smirk refusing to move as Trevor starts to dress himself.

“Heading out again?”

“Just to the other room.”

“Why? Stay.”

“Well for starters, the other room has clean sheets.” Alucard laughs at that. Fastening his shirt, Trevor hears Alucard push off the bed and shuffle around in his own pile of clothes. Not even bothering to button his shirt, Alucard drapes his arms over Trevor and kisses at the dark mark of the back of Trevor’s neck.

“Stay here. There are extra blankets.” Alucard is holding him really tight, continuing to kiss at the sensitive mark on his neck and shuffling backwards. Trevor rolls his eyes and follows him, still half dressed. The two eventually make it to  the bed where Alucard gently pushes Trevor back and leans in for another kiss. It’s much softer than the last few.

“About those extra blankets..”

“Just— be quiet. And keep kissing me.” Alucard’s eyebrows raise but does as Trevor asks.

**Author's Note:**

> Ty for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Be sure to check out my profile for more info on where else you can find me!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/paxheroic) | [tumblr](http://rupeecoloredhair.tumblr.com/) | [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/paxheroic)


End file.
